Valentina
by gillian dana
Summary: I think u guys will LOVE this story. Please read and review!


**Well guys I know I am a few days late in posting this story since it is a Valentine's Day themed story but I still don't have internet. Sorry. So I worked hard on this fic as well as the others I posted which I hope you guys will read and enjoy. Don't forget to review. Hello's and Happy Valentine's Day greetings to all my fans especially to Dark Minds and the wonderful Egyptian Princess. Oh I miss my fellow California friend and my Australian buddy. Love ya girls!! And much love to the rest of my fans!!!**

**Ok so it's the Mulder's first Valentine's Day as a married couple!!! Enjoy!!!**

**It was 7:30 in the morning and Dana Scully was already up and about walking around her's and her new husband's apartment trying to set everything up early for their first Valentine's day together. She set up red, white and pink candles all around for later on that night. Picture frames with hearts and cute pictures of them were placed. And she secretly set up her outfit for that night in her closet while her husband still lay in their bed fast asleep. Then at 7:45 the alarm rang. Scully ran to her husbands night stand and shut it off. **

**Baby you need to wake up.**

**Five more minuets Dana. Please.**

**Come on Mulder we need to get ready for work.**

**I don't wanna go to work today.**

**You say that everyday sweetheart and in the end we always end up going to work. Come on Fox. Please wake up.**

**Only if you kiss me.**

**With pleasure.**

**Scully leaned in and gave her husband a deep and passionate kiss. He then got up and entered the bathroom and immediately walked right out.**

**Aww Dana.**

**Happy Valentine's Day baby.**

**Happy Valentine's Day my angel.**

**Apparently Scully had written with bright red lipstick, "Happy Valentine's Fox. I love you. You're the best thing that has happened to me."**

**Did you like what I wrote?**

**How could I not? Scully you are truly a one of a kind.**

**Only makes you love me more huh.**

**Mulder hugs Scully and kisses her on the forehead.**

**It's one of the things that I love the most about you.**

**They just stood there for a few minuets and just basically made out until Scully reminded her husband that they still needed to take a shower and get ready for work. So in order for them to leave the house a bit faster Mulder suggested Scully join him in the shower and Scully accepted.**

**After fifteen minuets in the shower they finally stepped out and started getting ready. Scully slipped into her black silk robe after putting on her new red bra and panties she bought especially for today.**

**Wow.**

**What? **

**Scully said in a fake surprised manner yet she was laughing at the same time.**

**Dana you look… wow.**

**Mulder please your making me feel embarrassed.**

**Dana you look so beautiful. Very hot but still so beautiful in such an elegant way at the same time.**

**Thanks baby.**

**Mulder then dried his hair after his wife was done using the blow dryer to dry her hair. As she was standing in her walk in closet slipping on her skirt and looking for her red top for work Mulder went over to the dresser and pulled out a small velvet box. As she had her back turned to her clothes Mulder opened the box and slipped on a sliver heart shaped locket around Scully neck. Scully feeling the object on her neck.**

**Oh Fox.**

**I thought you could use a new locket to start placing pictures of our little one's.**

**Oh come on Mulder we don't even know for sure if im pregnant.**

**Dana you took the blood work two weeks ago. They should have gotten back to you by now.**

**I know I'm going to call today. But Mulder if and this is a small if, but if im not pregnant then we cant get started once again tonight so then maybe nine months from now we will be able to place a baby picture in this very beautiful locket.**

**Honey with the way you look even if you are pregnant right now as we speak I am still taking advantage of you tonight. Especially with the way you look right now.**

**You rebel.**

**That I am. Come admit it you like a bad boy.**

**Mulder you're too much. Now come on we need to finish getting ready.**

**After thanking him and kissing him once again for his gift they stood in the walk in closets getting dressed. As Mulder slipped on his pant he felt something heavy in his pocket. When he reached in and removed the object he quickly found out that his wife purchased him a Rolex.**

**Scully.**

**Do you like it Mulder?**

**Like it? Scully I love it. I have always wanted a Rolex.**

**I know. I figured that our first Valentine's Day together as a married couple should be spent with a lot of romance and great gifts for one another. I to know you always wanted a Rolex so I thought now would be the best time to give you a gift you have always wanted.**

**Mulder hugged and kissed his wife about a million times then they both finally decided to finish getting ready. By 8:20 they were out the door.**

**On the ride over to work they held hands and just sang songs that came on the radio. Mulder sang to songs from "Let's get it on," to "Truly." And Scully sang songs from "The Power of Love," and "All the Way."**

**Together they sang one of their all time favorites "I don't wanna miss a thing," and "Every Breath you take." When they arrived at work they had nothing but one another on their minds. They wanted the day to go by so fast but they knew that they just had to be patient.**

**While at work they wrote up some reports and reviewed some of their files. Scully would occasionally sit on the edge of Mulder's desk and he would stroke her knee or to drive him wild she would drape her body in front of Mulder as if she was using the computer or she would sit on his lap as if she lost her balance by accident. Mulder would just smile, laugh, or simply kiss and even come close to making out with his wife right then and there.**

**They had already been married a year and they still had intense passion for one another. They got married in a private ceremony at the Scully's family church on New Year's Day and since then it has been nothing but romance, affection, and of course baby planning and making. For the past couple of weeks Scully had not been feeling well and she had informed Mulder that she was late so it was somewhat safe to assume the obvious. Scully already knew she was pregnant but she had to be sure. Mulder was the one that was like a little kid. He did not know what to really think of the situation. He wanted a baby so bad but he knew that he could not get his hopes up incase at the end of the day they would end up broken hearted.**

**Scully had secretly already found out the results from her blood work. She was indeed pregnant but since she was already 33 they just wanted to make sure everything was ok right from the start so she was waiting actually for the results of her ambnio test. Even though she was 33 and still a good age to have kids they just wanted to be careful Scully doesn't necessarily have the best medical history.**

**Scully had planned on telling Mulder about the baby on Valentine's Day for the past week but she just needed to know everything was ok. During lunch time while Mulder ordered the food at a fast food restaurant Scully was on her cell calling her doctor's office for the results.**

**Hello? Yes this Dana Mulder I am calling for the results of my ambnio test. **

**I took the test three days ago.**

**Ok I'll hold.**

**Hi Doctor Reynolds… Im fine thank you. Now tell me how's my baby?**

**Oh my God.**

**Scully's eyes were already getting teary eyed.**

**So the baby's ok. Everything is ok?**

**Thank you so much Doctor Reynolds… Oh yes I would love to know the sex.**

**Oh my goodness im having a little baby…**

**Dana who's on the phone?**

**Umm hold on Mulder.**

**Umm look thank you so much for everything. I will call you back. Have a good day.**

**Dana who was that?**

**It was the people from the forensics lab back at work. I was just confirming the results of our findings of that last case we did before I write up the report.**

**Oh ok. Did you call the doctor?**

**Oh she's not in. I'll call a little later sweetheart don't worry.**

**Im not worried im just very curious.**

**Well Curious George we will find out later what the results are. Now come on im starving.**

**They ate lunch and headed back to work. Scully would day dream every now and then just thinking about her and Mulder with a baby. She couldn't believe it. She was finally pregnant. It was a miracle.**

**Mulder stayed focus on his computer and writing up reports while Scully read through files and read allowed interesting facts about their cases. She organized a bit here and there until it was finally time to go home. **

**On the ride home Scully dozed off while Mulder just stroked her leg. When they got home he woke her up and they headed up to their apartment. Mulder changed into a long sleeved white sweater and jeans while Scully changed into one of Mulder's work shirts only she rolled up the sleeves and tied the bottom part in a little bow and she too wore jeans. This turned Mulder on. Especially since she was wearing his shirt and he could see right the shirt her red bra. **

**Mulder was forced to leave Scully alone and watch T.V. in their room by her demand. She was busy making dinner for them. She prepared chicken, baked potatoes, and carrots. One of Mulder's favorite meals. A/N: This is actually my favorite dinner.**

**She bought a chocolate fudge cake for dessert. When all the candles were lit, dinner was set, lights dimmed, her make up retouched, it was finally time to have Mulder come out of the room and continue their Valentine's Day.**

**They sat together and enjoyed each other's conversations. They talked about what a lovely day they had, how much they loved one another's gift, how dinner was so wonderfully prepared, they discussed what they would do that weekend and by then dinner was over and it was time for dessert but Scully couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell Mulder about the baby.**

**Scully walked Mulder over to the couch and both sat looking at one another and Scully was practically shaking.**

**Dana what about dessert?**

**In a minuet ok baby, there's something I've got to tell you.**

**What is it Danes?**

**Fox…**

**Hmm?**

**Umm… I'm pregnant.**

**You're what?**

**Mulder asked with a wide smile spread across his face.**

**Pregnant. Were gonna have a baby.**

**Oh my God! Dana! I don't believe it! Oh honey this is wonderful!**

**You're telling me! Oh Mulder I have wanted to tell you for the past week but I thought tonight would be just perfect.**

**Oh and it is Dana. It so is.**

**They hugged, cried and kissed passionately for several minuets. **

**Mulder.**

**Yes my angel?**

**I got an ambnio test done. That's also why I wanted to wait and tell you about the baby.**

**Well how's the baby? Is everything ok? Please tell me our baby is ok.**

**Are baby girl is just fine.**

**Oh that's great. Oh baby girl is ju… Did you just say baby girl?**

**I did! Were going to have a baby girl!**

**It's a girl! Oh Dana you have no idea how happy I am right now.**

**They continued to spend their wonderful Valentine's Day together full of romance and happiness. As the months followed Scully's belly grew bigger, Mulder worried like crazy, they both worked on many more cases, pink things were bought, a baby shower was thrown and in the end both took leave from work and chose a baby name.**

**On November 2****nd**** at 4:45 in the afternoon Emma Valentina Mulder was born to a Mr. and Mrs. Fox and Dana Mulder. They could have not been happier. They wanted to choose a name that would remind them of one of the best days of their lives, which would be their first Valentine's Day together as a married couple so they chose the middle name to be Valentina. Emma was chosen because they simply loved the name.**

**FIN! **

**Well I really do hope you guys liked this story. I know Happy Birthday Mulder Triplets is not completed but at least you guys can participate in the writing process of it. So did you like this story???? I know, no William, but I couldn't resist. They would look so cute together with a baby girl and Valentina fits perfectly with the story.**

**A/N: My favorite girl name is Emma.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
